Upside Down World
by tsavoy.2010
Summary: Bella has finnally gotten over both Edward and Jacob. She has found a friend in a new character. When Bella thinks her life is going great something happens to Charlie that might result in his death!


**This is my Second story! My first one didn't go over so well so I figured I would spend more time on this one!!! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

I looked at Jacob and knew that what I was about to say was going to kill him. I don't know if I could actually go through with it. I was about to say it when fate interfered Sam rushed up and told us that there was some emergency; Jacob had to leave right away. Jacob looked strait into my eyes and said goodbye. I hoped he didn't mean forever.

That was almost a year ago. As I look back on it the whole thing seemed so insignificant. I had moved on from Jacob and Edward I had started new and was enjoying the fling with Robert.

Let's go back for a second and think about what has happened for me to be able to get over Jacob and Edward. After the Italy thing they had asked me to choose and after weeks of thinking I realized I couldn't do it. I could not choose between my love and my sunshine. Edward understood completely and told me that if I wasn't going to choose he wanted to give us some time off. He currently lives in a nearby city. I don't see him often though; same with Jacob although his decision was a rather quick one.

The sound of Robert turning around flew me back to reality. "Good morning beautiful", he said to me as he sat up.

"Good morning yourself; did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when I sleep next to you babe! I have to be getting home so I can shower before work. I'll see you in an hour or so, Kay babe!"

"Ok, see you then" Robert gave me a kiss and went on his way. Robert and I are very weird; we don't actually have potential for a real serious relationship. We basically are just friends with a lot of satisfying benefits. I met him through work, he started about 6 months after Edward and Jacob was out of my life. There had been a friendly connection instantly, which Mike didn't like to well.

As I went downstairs Charlie was already down there eating breakfast. "Hey Dad did you see Robert leave?"

"Yes I did, he stayed over again I see. You guys are really hitting it off aren't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that we are just friends? Robert and I enjoy eachothers company that's all. He is kinda like one of my girlfriends."

"Well it was worth a shot, you know I wished you two were together. He is just such a good guy for you Bella!"

"You just like him because he loves football and fishing! Dad I have to be getting to work. Love you, see you tonight for dinner."

"Love you Bella, drive safely."

As I got to work I saw that Mike was there too. That was weird I was pretty sure that I worked today! "Hey Mike what are you doing here I thought I worked today?"

"O yea well I meant to call you to tell you that you will now be working my shifts and I'll be working yours."

"Mike that means me and Robert will never have time to….you did this on purpose!"

"Bye Bella I'll see you tomorrow!"

As I was leaving I ran into Robert. He was not very happy that he had to work with Mike. He said he had a surprise for me after work and was going to bring it by! I wonder what it was.

I got home and saw that Charlie had left for work. I got inside and was trying to think of something to do all day seeing that I had absolutely nothing to do. In the middle of thinking I might start on my essay for English the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hello is this Bella speaking?"

"Yes it is who this is??"

"This is Larry one of the guys that works with your dad. You need to come to the hospital right away he's been in a serious accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Well he we were in the woods searching for an abandoned car when all of a sudden we heard him scream. He was a little ahead of us. We don't know what happened to him exactly all we do know is that it wasn't normal. They are trying to figure out what happened now."

"I'll be there soon"

As I hung up the phone I realized two things. One was that I knew who did this and the second thing was that I knew that there was a slight chance that my dad was going to live!! The only way he was going to live was if I got there quickly!

I ran out to my truck, I got in and tried to start the engine. I tried again and it wouldn't start. As I was trying to figure out why I saw cars pull into my driveway.

I looked over and saw Jacob in the car with Quil in the back seat. My jaw dropped, I hadn't seen him in little less than a year and he happens to pull into my driveway at the exact time I need him. I noticed that he had gotten a lot bigger and was looking very good.

"Hey need a ride?" Jacob said.

"Yea how did you know?"

"I'll explain everything on the way hop in"

I jumped in the car and we took off. I said hello to Quil, then Jacob was about to tell me what was going on when all of sudden out of nowhere a semi-truck come hauling ass around the corner. Jacob didn't see it in time and it runs into us. I scream; Quil does too and Jacob tries to get control of the car but fails. Our car rolls down into a ditch and ends up landing on its side. We see the Semi driver get out of his car. As he got out I thought recognized him but I wasn't quite sure. He had overalls on and a white shirt. He peered into the ditch and made sure we were stuck. Then he got into his truck and drove off.

"You have to be kidding me", Jacob screamed.

I had no idea how we were going to get out of here but I was going to figure out!

That was two hours ago and so far there has been no progress what so ever on getting us out!

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think but don't be too harsh!!! Lol **


End file.
